


The Talented

by troubledsace7



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Botanokinetic!Ray, Brutal Murder, Experiments, Fluff, Flying!Jack, Gay, I had a dream the wrote this, M/M, Murder, Nothing too graphic I think., Pyrokinetic!Michael, Superheros...sorta, Telekinetic!Geoff, X-menish, my boys - Freeform, please tell me if you like it, shapeshifter!gavin, they kill the bad men, torture?, wolf!ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsace7/pseuds/troubledsace7
Summary: One in a million people have a special ability labeled as a 'talent'. These talented are dangerous to humanity and are locked away in laboratories to be experimented on. They learn to hide their powers and stay low. Geoff has other ideas. He starts his own little broken family despite the dangers of being talented. Here's the story of how they all meet.It will get more shippy later I promise.





	1. Jack, Geoff, and Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I wrote this and I think it's okay?? Please tell me if I should continue of if it's a loss cause! Thanks! Hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Geoff and Ryan's stories.

 

Geoff was just a normal guy.

 

Just a normal guy with his normal family. 

 

So what if his family consisted of a flying bearded man, a squawking boy who can change appearance at will, an slightly psychotic wolf man, a boy who speaks to plants, and a heated redhead who could very well burn down the world. Yeah, normal. They might be broken, but together they make his family, one he is proud of. It’s not like he is normal himself, he's been able to move things with his mind for years. The story of this family was a long one. 

 

……...

 

Let's start with the story of Jack, the kind flying man.

 

Geoff had known Jack since they were both young. Geoff’s talent manifested remarkably young, by 4 years old he could summon his toys to his hands with little to no effort. His mom never hated him for his abilities, but she was always so afraid, not wanting him to use his powers. He realized at an older age his mother was never afraid of him, but rather for him.

 

Due to his differences, he didn’t get along with other children, but Jack was different too. He was adamant on being Geoff’s friend from the start claiming:“If we are both lonely, why not be lonely together?”

 

How could Geoff turn him down with that sound logic. They meet in the third grade and were connected ever since. Geoff felt that they were drawn together by something bigger than just coincidental dual loneliness. It wasn’t until high school did Geoff find that purpose. He remembers it quite clearly. It was the summer of sophomore year and Jack and Geoff were talking and passing the time at their “hangout” (which was an old car impound lot Jack’s father owned).

 

It was dark and cold, and Geoff had been drinking. Which is what possessed him to climb to the top of a car pile proclaiming himself the lord of the cars, while slightly swaying proudly holding his father's whiskey in his hand above his head. Jack had laughed and shouted at him to come down. As Geoff turned to Jack his foot slipped on the moist hood of the car, and he began to fall. He remembers his moment of terror as he felt the ground disappearing. He was suspended in the air and he tensed for impact, but before he could hit the ground, he felt arms wrap around him from the back. He turned and Jack was holding him up, but Jack was entirely up away from the ground. 

 

Geoff gasped, “We’re fucking flying man!!!!!”

 

Jack chortled, but his eyebrows were still raised in a wince obviously gauging Geoff’s reaction. They both reached the floor and Geoff spun to face his only friend for years.He was giddy with excitement and left over alcohol. 

 

“That was fucking incredible man!!!”

 

Jack looked at the floor sheepishly; “Um. Yeah listen Geoff I-” 

 

“Do you know what this means Jack?? All this time I-I thought I was alone but..” He let out a breathless laugh. He raised his hand to his hair and ruffled it.

 

“Alone, Geoff I don’t unders-”

 

Geoff quickly raised his hand and a wrench from the opposite side of the junkyard flew into his fist.

 

Jack’s eyes widened. “I knew you and I were connected, I  **knew** it! I fucking called it!!!”

 

Instead of answering, Jack grabbed Geoff by the shoulders, and brought him into his arms, smiling widely. They spent the night talking about their abilities, and showing off a little. Well, maybe a lot. Geoff had never felt so free. 

 

They were inseparable after that. In a few years they both went to the local state college and roomed together. After graduation they were roommates too. In fact when Geoff received his first job as a security guard at a research clinic Jack was there to celebrate with him. 

And that leads to our next family member. 

…

 

Ryan was a lone wolf his whole life. No friends, no family. He assumes when his mother saw his deformity she left him to starve. He stuck out like a sore thumb, with the claws and even worse, his pointed fangs. He was raised in the woods by his pack. He lived with the wolves outside of his village. 

 

There was one one woman, who went by the name of Meg. She was young and Ryan was lead to believe she was a school teacher of sorts. She was the first human he had been in contact with since he was abandoned. She didn't seem afraid of him, she was more fascinated.

The first time he meet her she was reading alone on the edge of the woods. He remembers she read to him, and though he didn’t understand what she said he liked her calm tone. 

 

After that day she kept coming back, despite his deformity. She taught him english and more about humanity. She came every three days and talked to him about anything, and everything. She might of been his friend, she smiled at him, and showed him love. His time with her was limited though. When she failed to show up at their meeting place he made the mistake to wander into the village.

 

He followed her scent to a house on the outskirts of town. He peered into her window and found her sitting on a bed reading. That was strange, she hates being indoors. He rapped on the window with his knuckles to get her attention along with whispering, “Meg”. 

 

When she turned she had a look of surprise, that quickly morphed to fear. 

 

Ryan let out a small woof, and he smiled at her. She quickly ripped open the window and gestured for him to come in. He grinned wolfishly, and crawled over the windows banister, and landed with a small ompf. 

 

Meg looked out the widow her head swiveling both ways quickly. She slammed shut the window, and pulled the drapes closed. 

 

“Ryan! What are you doing here?!” She whispered at the wolfman. 

 

Ryan shrugged, “You didn't show up, I was worried.”

 

Meg grabbed Ryan by his shoulders, “You shouldn’t be here it isn't safe.” Her eyes were wide with concern.

 

“Safe?” Ryan repeated confused, “There are these men, they heard of a man in the forest that runs with the wolves. They looking for you. If they saw you-”

 

She paused and let out a shaky breath before continuing. “Ryan these men are bad people. They want to hurt you. You have to leave and hide. Do you understand?”

 

Ryan shook his head. “Meg. No. Bad men can’t hurt me.” He said with a smile, his friend was worrying over nothing. Silly Meg.

 

Meg shook her head.“Ryan. No, they have weapons and guns. They  **will** hurt you.”

 

His smile dropped from his face, “They hurt Meg?” He said worriedly grabbing her arms and checking for injuries. 

 

She shock her head. “No, no one has hurt me. Ryan, you need to leave okay?” she grabbed his face with her hands and smiled sweetly at him. “I’ll be okay you don’t need to worry about me?”

 

Ryan nodded hesitantly and he stood up.

 

As soon as he was off the ground the front door slammed open and five men stood there with guns pointed at him and Meg. Ryan grabbed Meg and shoved her behind him growling and baring his teeth at the new threat. They shot their guns and Ryan felt a small prick on his shoulder. He looked and saw a strange dart sticking out of him. He let out a raged yell and went  to charge at the men. He didn't even make one step before he hitting the floor. 

 

He could her Meg scream, but they sounded distant as his vision blurred. The last thing he heard was a loud bang and he felt the warmth of blood splattering on his face. 

 

**_Meg._ **

 

\-----

 

When Ryan woke up he was strapped to a metal table, and his head was throbbing. The room was blurry around him and he squinted against the harsh light. 

 

“Ah! Good, the little Mutt is awake”

 

Ryan could see a figure come into focus and leering down at him. He was dressed in a white lab coat and had a surgical mask around his face. His eyes were cold and Ryan flinched looking at them. He slowly began to regain his senses. It smelled like antiseptics and cleaning fluids, and the fumes burned Ryan’s nose. 

 

The walls were stark white, and he could hear clanging, and in the distance screams of agony. 

 

The man in front of him spoke again, “Hello Mr. Big Bad Wolf. How are you today?”

 

Ryan growled in response pulling on the restraints. The man tisked and pulled out a knife. He holds the knife in front of his face seemingly studying it. “We find a man who has supposedly been living with wolves for years and yet not a single scratch or scar. That seems oddly suspicious. And well you see I’ve always been the curious type. My hypothesis is that you seem to heal faster than the rest of us humans. The question is how much faster?”

 

The doctor ended that sentence by bring the knife down hard and severing four of Ryan’s fingers from his hand. The blood splurted, splattering across the metal table. He let out a loud howl at the sudden pain. 

 

“Fascinating. You seem to feel pain, and you heal remarkably fast. With your canine like qualities you are distinctly not human. “

 

Ryan painted on the table feeling his fingers slowly grow back, the blood still pouring out dripping onto the floor. 

“You are a disgusting creature. A true mistake”

 

Ryan stared at the ceiling and ignored the man with the knife focusing on his shaky breathing.

 

 _In. Out._ _In. Out._ _In. Out._ _In. Out._ _In. Out._ _In. Out._ _In. Out._

 

“No one could ever love you. No wonder your mother left you.”

 

Ryan blinked, refusing to let this man get to him.

 

 _In. Out._ _In. Out._ _In. Out._

 

“How terribly disappointing to her you must of been. To give birth to a monster like you I can’t imagine that pain”

 

 _In. Out._ _In. Out._

 

“You only cause pain.”

 

_ In. Out. _

 

The man let out an exaggerated sigh, “And poor little Meg, she payed a high price for her pity.”

 

Ryan eyes widened and he turned to look at the man his breathing be damned. “Oh. You didn’t know? You see our friend Meg well she lied to us and we can’t have that.”

 

He growled low and threatening.

 

The doctor continued; “So we killed that pathetic bitch.”

 

The doctor said as he slammed the knife into Ryan’s abdomen, somewhere in between his ribs.It took him a second to register the words with the pain that came with them. He coughed out blood. He could hear the man laughing maniacally in the background. 

 

Ryan was shocked. Meg. No She couldn’t be. She was fine, right?

 

He remembered the wet spray on his face. Was that- No. His only friend. Killed. Because he couldn’t protect her.

He let out a loud roar and ripped at his bindings. He was released in seconds, the leather snapping under his brute strength. He grabbed the doctor by his throat and forced him against the wall. He pulled the knife out and sliced the man's throat. The blood smelled strong and it satisfied the primal instinct inside of him .Meg had been avenged. 

 

He held onto the knife and walked towards the only door in the room. He could hear footsteps outside of it and he listened hard for any sound of attack. It just seemed like noises of a workplace. He opened the door and began to run. He was alone in a long hallway, and he turned left, heading towards the doors. He keep running, turning all directions until he found a staircase that lead to a pair of giant doors. 

 

He ran through them launching them open so hard they banged on the walls. Everyone in the room turned and looked at him. There were few nurses, a couple of elderly people, and a security guard all staring at him. Ryan looked down and realized he was naked and covered in blood. He saw his claws against his legs and his fangs sat heavily in his mouth. The old woman closest to him spoke

 

“Son, are you alright?” 

 

He let out a growl and took a step towards her. Then he felt a familiar pick in his neck then he turned and saw a guard smirking and pointing a gun at him. He let out a miserable howl as he collapsed to the floor. The last thing he saw was the security guards curious eyes studying his bloody form. 

  
  


...

 

_ What a hell of a first day. _

 

Geoff slammed his coffee on the table of the break room. He thought being a guard at this run down hospital would be easy money,  just a small job to pay his loans. What he didn’t expect was a bloody fereal man come crashing into the waiting room only to be sedated and carried away without an explanation. As much as Geoff wanted to ignore this and keep working and making money, but he couldn’t. He felt the same pull to this man as to when he first meet Jack. And it was obvious that he was special like them, if his claws and teeth were any indication.

 

_ Damn it. _

 

Geoff ran his hand through his hair and let out a loud huff. 

 

_ That’s it. Time to get fired I guess.  _

 

Geoff stood up and drowned the rest of his coffee. He walked cooly out of the room tossing the cup into the garbage on the way out. 

 

_ Operation Free the Wolf begins now. Step one, contact Jack. _

_ … _

  
  


The second time Ryan woke up he was less disorientated. This time his hands were shackled to the table and the cold metal pressed into his flesh. He was alone in the white room again. The blood on his hands and chest had been cleaned off, but no one bothered to wipe down the wall.  He smiled at the blood smear  proud of his previous kill. The door opened and three figures walked in all dressed like the man before. Ryan bared his teeth at them snarling. They silently walked over to a table full of tools. Ryan couldn’t see what they grabbed, but he heard metal clink. Ryan could feel his heart beat faster in his chest.    
  


They walked slowly to him and he could see the instruments in their hand which did nothing to quell his fears. One held a scalpel, the other a serrated knife, and the last one a bone saw. He squirmed on the table growling at the approaching men. 

 

He felt the scalpel first, one deep incision down his abdomen. Then he felt fingers digging their way into the cut. They were unlucky in their findings as it quickly healed up. He snapped his teeth at them.

 

The serrated knife was next as it slowly cut off his fingers, again starting with his pinky. They were only on the ring finger when he heard the saw turn on and buzz ominously. “Grab his leg”

 

He closed his eyes bracing for the saw to hit his flesh.

 

Instead he heard a loud crashing noise and he opened his eyes to see the doctors thrown across the room their tools scattered and abandoned on the floor.  

 

He saw a man standing at the door. He was the security guard from earlier and he had his palm up and facing the doctors who were sliding down the wall. He smiled at Ryan as he walked further into the room. He stopped by Ryans side and began to speak. 

 

“Hey there.. Uh Wolfie? I’m here as- well shit- a rescue mission?”

 

Ryan blinked at him. “Man of little words I see. Fuck. I- um want to let you out of these cuffs, but I need to know you won’t like fucking kill me when I let you out.”

 

“Why are you helping me?”

 

Geoff smiled widely and lifted his hand and the doctors discarded phone jumped into it like magic. Ryan eyes widened in amazement.

 

“I’m like you, that’s why. We’re both… special.Well I don’t know what to call it, but we’re brothers you and I.”

 

Ryan looked lost for words. Geoff tossed the phone back on the floor and waved his hands over 

Ryan’s cuffs. They opened automatically. Ryan sat up and continued to stare at Geoff.

 

“Listen I trust you man, just don’t make me regret it Wolfie.”

 

“Ryan.” He interrupted.

 

“What?”

 

“That’s my name. Ryan.” He said gruffly. 

 

Geoff smiled, “I’m Geoff. Geoff Ramsey. Now we gotta hurry up and get moving I know the way out. Put some fucking on clothes dickbag. Jesus christ. You’re not fucking Tarzan.”

 

Ryan glanced down at the dead doctors shrugging on the lab coat and some too-tight pants. 

 

Geoff turned and held the door open gesturing for Ryan to follow. Ryan jumped to his feet, and grabbed the serrated knife on the floor already coated in his blood. Just in case. He followed Geoff into the hall.

They ran and reached the stairs. Instead of turning to the giant metal doors Geoff continued up the stairs. They exited on the last floor and Ryan realized that he was on the roof.

 

“Wha-” 

  
Geoff ran over to the edge of the roof. “Come on asshole we don’t have fucking time for sightseeing!” Geoff yelled over his shoulder to him. 

 

Then he jumped off. 

 

Ryan stood still for a second looking at the edge where Geoff had just disappeared off of it. 

He heard yelling coming from the staircase behind him. 

 

**_Fuck it._ **

 

Ryan let out a tip, as he flung his body off the roof. He tensed and braced for impact only to feel his collar caught on something. He looked up and saw a burly bearded man with Geoff on his back holding him above ground. He let out an exhilarated laugh. Geoff echoed his sentiment, while Jack groaned.

 

“Hold still you guys, you’re not exactly light.”

“Jack take us home!!!! Yeeeehawwwwwww motherfuckers!!!!!”


	2. Ray and Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Michael's stories as talented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Ray tbh. Maybe I'll go more in detail about Michael later. Next Chapter will probably be Gavin and the rest of the Gents. Then if this gets support I'll do everyone meeting? Idk.

Ray had never known family. All he knew was the pain and isolation of the white lab room. He has a memory of a woman. It was barely a fragment and it had been tainted by heartache and self-loathing.

 

She was the one who put him in this god forsaken hellhole. She was the one who abandoned him for his… defect. See Ray wasn’t an ordinary child. His mother had saw that and all but handed him to the government. He never had a chance. He would never had fit in with the other ‘humans’, he had what he’d like to call a gift, but the men at the lab called it a curse and the scientists a ‘talent’. Maybe Ray should consider it a curse, without it he could live a normal life out there. 

 

He refused to think of that, he didn’t know who he would be without his gift. See Ray could control plants, he could summon them at his will an manipulate them. He was always connected to the earth and he felt a solidarity with the nature. To top it all he had obvious little ears poking out of his head and when he summoned plants his veins grew green. Like those naked chicks who could turn to trees and shit.

 

Not so much in the lab. In the lab it felt… Distant. Outside of his reach, he knew it laid out there in the beyond, but from inside his cell his power was stretched and he was out of tune. 

His cell was cold, dark, and sterile. Ray hated it so much. 

 

When he first arrived he had felt suffocated by their starkness. He had tried to quell the loneliness growing inside of him and had summoned a small patch of daisies in his room. That had not gone over well. The guards had brought flamethrowers. It was unpleasant. Ray can still feel the heat and the devastation as the plants withered away. He had cried a lot that day. That wasn’t the worst thing they had done to him. 

 

When he was bad, he was punished. They barely gave him enough food to keep him alive, and if he didn’t comply to their tests and experiments they would take that away too. They had a lot of methods to cause him pain.

 

When he was especially bad, they put him in The Box. How Ray hated that Box. It was gray and made of stone. It was the size of a small window and Ray barely fit in it. He was crammed in this Box and they left him alone and isolated for hours even days. He couldn’t feel the earth in the Box and he felt crushingly empty. He hated that box, but he hated what they asked him to do even more. 

 

Those men, in the labs they wanted Ray to fight, they wanted to use him as a weapon. Ray would rather die than hurt anyone.

 

Ray had a friend. He was another prisoner. He was hurt like Ray was. He was only there two or three years, but Ray had a bond with the ginger lad. He was full of anger, but never at Ray. Michael was a good friend, he couldn’t help what had happened. The bad men made him, he had no choice, but Ray’s poor friend was still full of guilt. 

 

They had put them in a room, another white room. Ray was dragged down the hall by three armed men despite his small stature. They had dumped him unceremoniously on the floor at Michael’s feet. Ray had been relieved to see Michael, he had smiled up at him, but Michael had looked so sad. That had been what tipped Ray off in the first place, that something bad was about to happen. He had pulled Ray to his feet and had embraced him quickly, but pulled away to look him in the eyes. 

 

“Michael what’s wr-”

 

“They want us to hurt each other Ray, but I won’t. I swear, I won’t. “

 

There was a static crackle from the intercom before an ominous voice rang out loudly in the room, “Hello Talented 1004 and 1011. You will engage in combat or we will make you face the consequences. How does three weeks in the box and no more solid food, just mush until your lives are over. You can decide to fight, or the punishment will follow,  it’s up to you.”

 

“Ray. Hurt me. You have too.” Michael said shaking Ray slightly. He knew Ray couldn’t survive the three weeks in the box, not so soon after last time. The boy was weak and pale and Michael felt protective over Ray. He could take a little pain if that meant Ray was okay. 

 

Ray shook his head.“No. I won’t. I can’t-Michael yo-you got to. Please.”

 

Michael shook his head aggressively. “No I won’t hurt you.”

 

“Michael, listen. I won’t make it in the box. If I fucking go in there it’s over man. Game over. ”

 

Michael looked at the ground.

 

“Michael look at me. If you hurt me-I'll be okay.” He gave Michael a small smile trying to convince the red head.

 

The speaker turned on again this time with a screech; “Talents you have 10 seconds. 1… 2…”

 

Ray hugged Michael as the voice counted down.

 

“I’ll be fine,” he whispered and he pushed himself away closing his eyes ready for it.

 

“Ray, I’m so sorry”

 

Then Ray felt it. The pain. It hurt, it was unimaginable and all consuming. He remembered his flowers from the first week. How they blackened and melted. He let out a scream. Then he blacked out.

 

\----

 

Michael had a family, but he hated them. They were so perfect and they hated him too. He was a delinquent, he didn’t care about grades or girls, well he didn't care about anything. While his family was passive and cruised along in life, he got mad. He was angry and he found it hard to control his compulsiveness, only one more thing that made him stand out in his own house. 

 

He would hang out in the old cemetery and just sit there. He felt comfortable around the headstones. It was quiet and hardly anyone visited. He found that sad, the people there, they deserved to be remembered. So he came everyday and he would bring a new flower to a new grave every time he visited. 

 

It was there he discovered his talent. It was midwinter, he was 14. He sat behind the grave of one, Mrs. Ramirez and he was picking grass and examining it in his hand. He wished he had a lighter, flames always made him feel comforted. He held the grass and wished for it to combust. And to his surprise it did. He quickly blew it out, his eyes wide. Had he just seen things? The grass forgotten, he cupped his hands and concentrated. He closed his eyes and pictured the warmth coming from a flame inside of his hands. When he opened his eyes again he saw the fire. 

 

“Holy shit.”

 

The flames danced in the reflections on his glasses as a smile grew on his face.

 

“This is fucking incredible.”

 

But it wasn’t. Michael soon discovered it really fucking wasn’t. Turns out being able to spontaneously catch aflame while having anger issues wasn’t actually beneficial. He found out that when he was upset he would ignite, literally. It was a pain in the ass, and had to hide from his classmates. But he had done well so far. He had made it to his junior year, by isolation and distance he managed to keep his secret. It was all ruined though at a fucking party no less. He had never been the partying type, but he was invited by this girl in his math class that he honestly liked so he didn’t want to make her feel bad. 

 

So he decided to make an appearance. In and out in under ten minutes. Or so he thought. As soon as he walked in Michael was targeted by these stupid jocks. They hated him because he held more interest on the school then they did. Well more interest from the females anyways. He was mysterious and it didn’t hurt he was good looking, sue him for catering to woman’s ideal aloof bad boy idea. He wasn’t interested in that attention anyways. 

 

They had cornered him around the door, the tallest one had a fist in his leather jacket. “Oh so little faggot Jones finally decide to join the party!”

 

His breath reeked of booze and his voice was booming. The rest of the boys laughed behind him. Michael breathed in trying to hold back. He smirked at the boys, “Takes one to know one John. Oh wait it’s not gay if it’s on the football team, right?”

 

The party burst out laughing and John’s  face turned red. Michael’s grin grew, until he felt a fist in his face. That’s when it turned sour. As the pain blossomed above his eye he growled and he couldn’t contain the fire that exploded from his body in a flash. From a distance he heard the screams of the party people. When the fire died down he felt everyone's eyes on him. The boys in front of him laid on the ground moaning in pain, and John was nowhere to be seen. Michael saw the ash on the wall and at his feet.

 

Well that’s unfortunate. Poor John. 

 

Michael turned around and ran home.  

 

He woke up in the lab. That’s all he could remember. He was miserable and they had to sedate him almost daily, until he meet Ray.

 

\---

 

Ray woke up in a considerable amount of pain. It was dark and he couldn’t move, Ray quickly realized where he was. The Box. He wailed loudly. 

 

“You PROMISED!!!!”

 

There was no reply. 

 

“YOU FUCKING PROMISED!!!”

 

His voice was full of pain and misery. Not only was he cramped in the impossible confines of the box, but his arms and legs strung with burns. He doesn’t know the extent of his injuries but it didn’t feel like it would kill him. The Box would though. He already felt weak. He was going to die in this fucking awful box. 

 

“ _ Please.  _ “

 

He felt his breathing pick up, panic attacks were common in the confines of the box. He let his breathing quicken until he felt the haze of unconsciousness.    
  


_ Finally. _

\---

 

When Ray woke up he heard a loud bang. Then he heard several gunshots and an animalistic growl. Ray felt something he had never felt in the lab, hope. He began to scream again his voice hoarse.

 

“Help me!! Please, I’m in here!!” 

 

Silence. Ray tried again this time pounding his burned fists on the concrete and screaming until his lungs protested. 

 

“HEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!”

 

Ray panted loudly. Then he heard footsteps. He let out a sob of relief, tears already coming down his face. He could tell the person outside could help him, he felt this connection the same as the one he felt with Michael. He whimpered out one more plea, “Please.”

 

Then suddenly the box opened and there was light. Warm hands pulled Ray out of the concrete at set him down on solid floor. His legs gave out instantly due to his weight being on them for so long. He looked at his savior and saw first his shining teeth and claws. Then his broad shoulders and handsome face. Their eyes meant and a bond instantly formed.The a cool, deep voice spoke.

 

“Hello little one. “The voice sounded kind and sympathetic. The man bent down and he felt the clawed hands grab his face gently touching at his tears running down his face. The man seemed distraught at Ray’s tears.

 

“Don’t cry, you are safe. I will protect you…” the man seemed to pause, the silence heavy. Ray realized he was asking for his name. He let out another sob.

 

“I’m-I’m Ray” His voice was hoarse and there was tears still coming down his face.  He must look pathetic on the ground covered in scars, bruises, and burns obviously malnourished with nothing covering him but the thin shorts they permitted him in the box.

 

The mysterious man smiled gently. He held his hand on his chest, “Ryan.”

 

Ray smiled back letting out a small laugh. Ryan was a man of little words.

 

“Thank you, Ryan.”

 

Ryan’s hand shot out and he grabbed Ray by the waist and hefted him into his arms. Ray’s hands quickly wrapped around Ryan’s neck. He let his head rest on this Ryan. He felt safe with the man. He let out a giddy laugh.

 

He was finally free. 


	3. Gavin's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's background story and Ryan's introduction to the family.

When Jack stopped flying, they were in a empty field. Jack let them both go with a grunt, once their feet were within an inch of the ground. Geoff pointed to the car to the left of the field, that was about maybe ten feet away.

“Come on Ryan, we’re gonna take you home”

Ryan glanced at Geoff, eyebrows raised, “Home?”

Geoff laughed, and clapped him on the back, and began to move towards the car.

“Yeah home wolfie. Then you can tell us how the hell you ended up in that shithole.”

Ryan nodded and followed the two men.

Geoff laughed and leaned to Jack,

“Just wait until Gavin hears about this one, he’s not going to believe it.”

Jack rolled his eyes; “No he’s not going to believe that you went without him.”

Geoff shrugged, “I had it covered.”

Jack shook his head as Ryan cleared his throat drawing the two men’s attention.

“Who’s Gavin?”

“He’s my son. Well sorta. Don’t worry, he’s like us.”

\----

Gavin loved his parents. His father was a doctor and his mother was a veterinarian. They both loved him very much. That’s why when he was nine and he suddenly turned into rabbit at his birthday party his parents fled England. He didn’t understand at the time, why he was being dragged to a new country. He missed his friends, and school, but his parents told him that he couldn’t go back because there were bad men in England who would find him, and take him away.

They lived in America for a while, Gavin was homeschooled, and they never talked about the birthday party. Sometimes Gavin would sit outside and talk with the birds. His parents didn’t like when he did that, so it was his little secret.

When Gavin was twelve his parents left him at Geoff’s doorstep before fleeing into the night. Geoff doesn’t talk about why Gavin’s parents left them, but Gavin suspected he would never seen them again. He loved Geoff and Jack. They became like parents for him, and as he grew he felt like they were family. When he first meet them he felt a link to the older men and them to him. Geoff called him son and even enrolled him in a new school.

Gavin was fourteen when he discovered that he could turn into any animal. It wasn’t a big reveal he woke up and stretched and felt like a cat then he opened his eyes, and suddenly he was a cat. It was bloody amazing! How the hell did he turn into a cat? He suddenly remembered turning into a bunny all those years ago. Maybe it works with all animals. He decided to try it out, thinking of a dog. A big old german shepherd, and he looked down at his fluffy paws. He barked in amazement. He heard Geoff yell from the kitchen in the appartement.

“Gavin! Get up you little fucker or you gonna be fucking late!”

His footsteps echoed down the hallway and Gavin panicked, he closed his eyes and mentally repeated.

think human think humans think fucking HUMAN!!!!

He opened his eyes and saw his hands. His very normal human hands. Thank Christ. He let out a laugh of relief and struggled to his feet until Geoff slammed open the door to his bedroom.

“Stop dicking around, and get ready dipshit!”

“Geoff!! Geoff!!” Gavin squawked, excited to show of his newfound skill.

He would finally be the same as Jack and Geoff! He had lived with the special man and had seen them use their powers with ease while he never remembered what his gift even felt like. He loved seeing Geoff raise his hand and summon the remote from the floor unto his hand. It definitely gave him the advantage when they were fighting for the last piece of pizza. And the dishes, and when he lost the keys. Geoff was just bloody brilliant wasn’t he.

Jack didn’t use his skills as comfortably, Gavin only ever caught him flying a couple times, usually when he was excited or angry.

Geoff leaned against the door frame, eyebrows raised, unimpressed.

“What dumbass?”

He made a gesture signalling Gavin to speed up.

“Well, spit it out.”

Gavin smiled and closed his eyes, focusing on imagining the feeling the wind flap between his wings and the feel of feathers on his skin. He opened his eyes and saw Geoff’s happy and surprised face.

“Holy fuck! I knew you could do it man!,” He called over his shoulder, “Jack!! !Get in here!”

Gavin flapped his wings in the air twice before he returned back into his human form. Geoff pulled Gavin into a hug, “Dude! I’m so proud of you!!!”

Jack came running in the room pausing in the doorway, noticing his two embracing roommates standing by Gavin’s bed.Geoff turned excitement clear on his face, “Dude check it out!”

  
Jacks eyes widened as he saw Gavin’s lanky body transform into a lizard in Geoff’s palm.

“Pretty fucking rad, right??!”

Gavin quickly changed back, giant nose and all. Jack gave him a hug as well. Gavin smiled happily, he would finally fit in with his family. Life couldn’t be better.

\----

Gavin was cooking dinner for Jack and Geoff ,they had been gone for an unusually long time so they would just have to be pleased with ramen, when he heard the door slam open.

“Gavin, you wouldn’t believe the day we’ve had!”

Gavin scoffed as he stirred the ramen facing the stove, ”Better be bloody good for how long you guys have been gone. I hope you’re happy with Ramen because that’s all I going to-”He choose that moment to turn around and his gaze was meet with a unfamiliar man with fangs and claws in ill fitting clothes.

“Bollocks!” He squawked grabbing his chest in surprise, “Who the bloody hell are you?”

Geoff’s face popped up behind the man, “Gavin meet Ryan, Ryan this is my boy.”

Gavin hesitantly reached his hand out towards Ryan in a friendly gesture. Ryan glanced at it his eyebrows drawn in confusion. Geoff laughed at their exchange, and he walked past Gavin ruffling his hair then jumping on the counter

“Yeah, no. Sorry buddy, Ryan was raised in the woods or something. Guy’s like George of the Jungle or something.

Ryan just looked more confused at this reference. He looked at the younger man and Geoff before opening his mouth. “What’s a george of the jungle?”

Geoff burst out in loud laughter, grasping his stomach while Gavin and Jack let out muted snickering. Ryan continued to look perplexed. Gavin smiled at Ryan and then turned to Geoff, “So… Why is Ryan here?”

Geoff quickly sombered up, and winced, “Well, you know my job at the nice little clinic?” Gavin nodded. “Yeah turns out... The clinic? Not so nice. There was this whole hidden facility down there and that’s where they had big guy over here. “

Ryan nodded, “The doctors wanted to hurt me because I’m…” He struggled with the right word, “A monster.”

Jack walked in and grabbed Ryan’s shoulder. “You are not a monster. You’re like us.”

“And fuck anyone that says otherwise!” Geoff yelled out.

Ryan nodded. Gavin shook his head moving to get bowls for the ramen, “So you’re telling me you two went on a bloody rescue mission and didn’t even bother to tell me.” He slammed the bowls down on the counter aggressively.

Jack looked at Geoff smugly, “Told ya.” He whispered. Geoff smacked his arm hushing him. Ryan felt widely out of place.

“It was dangerous, and more of a stealth operation ya know?” Gavin continued to glare at Geoff, scooping the ramen into four bowls. “Besides look what I managed to snag.” Geoff reached into his jacket and pulled out a folder.

Gavin gazed down at folder and Jack inhaled loudly. “Are those-”

Geoff smiled wickedly, “Are they top secret information on another facility? Yep, spot on guess Jack!”

Ryan looked alarmed, “Others? You mean there are more?”

Geoff nodded solemnly. “Yeah and I think this one’s worse. From what I read, this.” gestured at the folder, “Makes the your stay seem like a four star hotel.”

Ryan grimace remembering the pain the doctors had inflicted upon him. Worse than getting stabbed and tortured. Those absolute maniacs. He looked up, determination clear on his face, “If they are doing that to other people...like me. Like us. We have to stop them.”

Geoff snapped his fingers, “Bingo! Someone get this man a bone!”

Gavin passed out the bowls of ramen and opened the folder spreading the information inside across the counter. He stared down at it, studying the map. “Seems bloody complicated, doesn’t it?”

Geoff smiled, “It will take a lot of planning but I think we can do it.”

Ryan pulled out the two mugshot like photos of young men towards him. One picture was a teen about the same age as Gavin. His expression was angry and his face was spattered with freckles. His curly red hair was an unruly mess on his head, the writing on the photo said ‘Michael Jones. Subject 1011. 5’7. Pyrokinetic. IED. Extremely dangerous, exercise extreme caution. Year four of captivity. ‘

The next picture was a smaller hispanic boy who had a young looking face. He had giant glasses and little pointed ears sticking out. This boy’s collarbones seemed to protrude and his cheeks were almost concave. By the looks of him, he had been there longer than this ‘Michael’. The writing stated ‘Ray Narvaez Jr. Subject 1004. Botanokinetic. 5’5. Pacifist. Keep indoors at all time. Year Nineteen of captivity. ‘

Nineteen years with those men. Ryan couldn’t imagine. He felt bad for the poor boy. He barely could handle two hours with the doctors.

Geoff grabbed the pictures and read the descriptions. His face morphed into disgust and anger. “Bastards.”He growled slamming his fist down, throwing the photo back on the counter, “Since he was a god damned child.”

Jack felt sick. Gavin looked near to tears, “We have to help him. Both of them.”

  
‘Yeah, Gavin. We’re gonna bust those kids out, and we’ll make those men wish they were never born!”

Ryan nodded in agreement his fangs seeming to glint in the kitchen lights. He was gonna tear those men limb for limb.

Hang in there ‘Ray’ and ‘Michael’ help is on the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited all the other chapters so they are less of a mess! Thank you all for the kind reviews and kudos!!!


	4. Prision Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get out.

  
This was the day. After a week of extensive planning and research Geoff and his gang of misfits were ready to break those kids out. Gavin had looked into the semantics of the building, Jack had scoped out the area both of them finding the best point of entrance for their little heist. Ryan hadn’t been much help in the planning phase, but Geoff was sure the man’s brute strength was perfect for the plan.

They were going to split up, Jack and Geoff would stay outside and dispose of the guards surrounding the building, they made quite the team. Gavin and Ryan would be the ones who went inside and retrieved the two boys, chosen because of their heightened senses. They could sense any trouble and help the men inside, even if Geoff was hesitant to send his son into this fight. Gavin had promised to keep Ryan in his sights at all time, swearing up and down to be careful.

It was around midnight when their plan began. Geoff and Jack were at the front of the building causing a distraction and incapacitating as many as men as they could. Ryan had walked to the side door and ripped it straight off the hinges like it was made of paper letting out a howl, Gavin transformed into a lion behind him roaring loudly. Ryan’s mouth stretched into sadistic smile his teeth sticking out. Gavin’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he followed Ryan into the building.

The first man they had ran into, Ryan had ripped his throat out. With his teeth. Gavin had watched horrified as Ryan had took on maybe ten men, he didn’t even need Gavin’s help. He ripped through the men like they were nothing. He broke two men’s skulls by bashing them together, then had thrown them both at another. He had put his hand straight though some guards chest and pulled out his heart. God damn.The last guard ran at Ryan and the man had grabbed his head between his hands and squeezed. The man’s head had came off like a fucking bobble head. Gavin changed back to a human and he had to grab the wall as he gagged loudly.

Ryan manic laugh echoed down the hallway, he turned and faced Gavin a twisted smile on his face, covered in blood. Gavin gasped at the new animalistic features on Ryan’s face. His teeth were elongated and his eyes glinted red. It must of been some sort of blood lust. For the first time Gavin was afraid of his new friend.

“Ry-”

Ryan shook his head much like a wet dog and his eyes returned to their normal blue. He looked sheepishly at Gavin wiping his bloody hands on the nearest dead security guard.

“Sorry. I’m better now. “

Gavin nodded. It was then they both heard a miserable wail. Gavin’s ears perked and he pointed to the room three doors down. “There’s somebody in there.” He squinted concentrated, “And there too.” He pointed to the door across the hall from the other. Ryan nodded walking towards the first door. He took his first step when he heard the next wail begging for help. He quickened his pace. Gavin ran to the other door.

When Ryan ripped open the new door, breaking the hinges once again. The room was dim and surprisingly empty. There was one tiny concrete box in the middle of the room with a table next to it full of medicinal supplies. Ryan walked fully into the room ears straining to hear the voice that had called out for him in the hall.

“Please.” It was small and broken, and it came from the box. Ryan growled at the thought of a human stuffed into this box. He reached down and broke the box easily between his hands. He pulled out the small figure and watched the boy crumple to the ground. He looked down at the crying prisoner, and instantly recognized the tan and malnourished face. His ears stook out a little, like a woodland creature.

This was Ray. From the photos. Ryan felt his heart melt a little for the boy on the cold ground shaking and crying with a look of pure relief on his face. Ryan was a little taken aback by the kids happy smile though his tears. No one had ever been that happy to see Ryan before. His heart beat faster.

There was a bond there Ryan could feel it pull tight on his heartstrings. Ryan decided there and then that he would protect the boy. He smiled,

“Hello little one.”

\----

Across the hall Gavin slid the door open carefully. As the door swung open Gavin was hit by a blast of cold air and he shivered. The lights were bright in this room and it was white. In the middle of the room there was a a man on a metalic bed. He was held in place with metal bars on his arms, legs, stomach, and on his head. To top it all of the man was covered in little scars that Gavin could tell were a result of electricity. Gavin could see his mouth was gagged as well.

  
Gavin heart clenched with obvious pain for the trapped boy. As Gavin approached he was surprised at to find the man unconscious, his curls fanned out in an almost angelic way. Gavin felt his heart stutter. He was bloody gorgeous wasn’t he. Gavin stood by the table at a loss. What was he meant to do? As he contemplated on waking the redhead up, the boy eyelids began to flutter regaining consciousness.

The man on the table let out a groan, one muffled by the gag and his eyes snapped open, quickly finding Gavin’s form hovering above him. He let out a snarl his body tensing, even in this state prepared for a fight. Gavin squaked and immediately snapped into action. His hands flew to the gag and he quickly worked on untying it.

“Hello! It’s rather nice to meet you! My name’s Gavin! Don’t worry I’m here to help!” Gavin chirped quickly releasing the gag. Michael spat and turned his head to the englishman. He squinted his eyes, before letting out a bitter laugh.

“Oh trust you then? Yeah right. Just get it over with. “ He leaned back resigned.

“No!” Gavin squawked and Michael raised his eyebrow, “No. I am not here to hurt you. I’m like you.” Gavin then promptly turned into a bird and hovered near Michael’s head before changing back.

“Holy Fuck.” Michael whispered before breaking out in a giant smile. Gavin immediately smiled too, the other boy’s happiness captivating him. Gavin looked around the bed, “Any idea how I’m gonna get you outta there, boi?”

Michael laughed. ”Michael. I’m Michael. I think the remote for the bars are over on the wall. “

Gavin smiled and turned to the wall and stared at all the buttons before shrugging and hitting all of them. “Lovely to meet you Michool. I’m Gavin.”

With those words the bars opened and Michael sat up rubbing his raw wrists, his face relieved to finally be free of his bonds. Gavin leaned forward to grab Michael’s hand and help him to his feet, but Michael flinched back. “No. Please don’t touch me.”

Gavin looked at him confused. Michael looked Gavin in the eyes and his face in obvious pain. “I’ll only hurt you.”

Gavin shook his head and smiled at his new friend, his hand out again. “Don’t be silly boi. You won’t hurt me.”

Michael looked at his hand warrily before grabbing it. Gavin hefted him to his feet and slid his arm around Michael’s midsection. He felt the warm heat roll off of Michael, it wasn’t hot, but rather comfortable. He looked towards the boy, already pale and sweaty from the exertion panting loudly. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” There was a pause. “Just get me out of this place.”

Gavin nodded. Moving to exit the room, before he stilled. “My friend, Ryan, he’s across the hall helping the other prisoner.”

Michael let out a surprised gasp. “Oh my god. Ray. He’s fucking alive??”

Gavin nodded, and pointed to the door. “He’s out there. I can hear him.”

Michael let out a wet laugh, tears evident in his broken voice. “Those..Those mother fuckers. They told me he was- that I..Killed him.”

Gavin smiled at Michael sadly, “He’s alright Michael. I can hear his heartbeat, it’s steady.”

Michael smiled. “Well fuck what are we waiting for? Let’s fucking go.”

\--

Ryan and Gavin entered the hallway at the same time, one supporting a short freckled man the other holding a small boy on his hip like a toddler. The small boy was wearing Ryan’s giant jacket, much like Michael was wearing Gavin’s hoodie. The two prisoners gasped and Michael launched himself onto Ray, who Ryan let go to let him hug his friend sensing that they needed this moment.

“Ray! Thank fuck!!!”

Ray held unto Michael just as hard, tears streaming down both boys’ faces.

“I’m okay.” Ray pulled back and looked Michael in the eyes, “See. I told you I’d be fine!”

Michael shook his head and pulled Ray into another hug. Gavin coughed awkwardly, Ray looked at him and seemed to get the hint. “Michael, let’s go.”

Michael leaned away and and this time he saw the burns that littered his friend’s small body. The worst of them were on the left side, the started near his wrist and traveled up unto his neck and the side of his face. Michael let out a sob and went to touch Ray again, feeling desperate for validation that he was okay, but stopping afraid to cause even more damage.

Ray grabbed Michaels hand and squeezed his fingers lightly. “I’m okay. Michael, hey buddy, listen to me we have to leave. Now.”

Michael nodded eyes still glassy, and Gavin awkwardly slung his arm around the boy, and turned to Ryan, “Ready?”

Ryan nodded, bending down and gesturing Ray to get on his back. Ray hesitated, and he opened his mouth to argue, but Ryan just shook his head, “I need my hands. And you can’t walk far.” Ray let out a sigh and climbed on Ryan.

“Giddy up I guess.”

Michael and Gavin laughed, and he could hear Ryan snort. Ryan was right he couldn’t walk far, he hadn’t ate in days and would probably collapse and be even more of a burden. The rag tag group began to walk before Gavin ket out a squawk. “Oh shit! Geoffrey!”

He fumbled in his pocket for his phone, calling Geoff.

“Hey Geoff! We got them, and were heading out now. Get ready for extraction.”

Michael laughed, who even talked like that, “British fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

Gavin rolled his eyes and kept talking to Geoff. “Okay. we’ll be out in a few.” He paused and his eyes flickered to Ryan’s. “Yeah we can handle them. Okay see you two in a few.” He slid his phone back into his pocket. “Looks like they’re bringing company.”

Ryan nodded and cracked his knuckles loudly. Michael laughed sinisterly, before smiling. “They’ll never know what fucking hit them.”

\-----

As soon as they stepped outside Ray felt something twist inside of him. He let out a relieved breath of air and Michael let out a loud whoop. He let go of Gavin and turned towards the building and held his middle finger up screaming at the top of lungs. “FUCK YOU!!! FUCK YOUUUUU!!!! WE FUCKING DID IT!!!!!”

Ray smiled and let the breeze touch his skin. He loved it outside. He’d been let out a few times in his life and it was his only good memories of the place. He feels complete. Ryan looked behind him at Ray, and was surprised to see tears running down his face. The boy was smiling up at the sun and crying. Ryan let out a whine, promoting Ray to tell him why he was crying. Ray looked at him and smiled peacefully.

“It just. It feels like I’ve finally found my missing piece. Ya know?”

He nodded and Gavin whispered, “Bloody hell! Ray look!” Ray turned and he saw in the path behind him, flowers had began to grow, and a couple of roses climbed up Ryan’s legs.

“Hey Ry, can you let me down?”

Ryan gently bent and deposited Ray on the grass. Ray grabbed handfuls of the grass, more flowers surging up from the ground. Gavin’s eyes widened, the barren field that they had entered before was now filled with lush green grass and patches of wildflowers.

“Hey cocksuckers! Heads up!!! Incoming!”

The peaceful moment was completely obliterated by Geoff’s loud yelling. Ray looked up and he saw two older men, one with an impressive mustache and the other with a long beard. And they were flying. Well the bearded one was, the other seemed to be more like dangling. And behind them was a group of maybe twenty men. Ryan growled and flicked his hands, claws obviously ready to kill. Gavin changed into an elephant and trumpeted loudly. Michael held a ball of flame in his hand, his eyes narrowed. Ray put his hands up to them and stood up. “Wait.”

“Ray. Don’t. You don’t never wanted to hurt anyone.”

Ray let out a sad laugh, “No I never wanted to hurt you. Or anyone innocent.” His hands flew out towards the men. “And those men. Are far from innocent.”

As his hands flew out vines grew from the ground and wrapped around ten men or so, his face empty of all emotion. He let out a guttural scream and spread his fingers out and the men were ripped limb from limb. The blood splattered drenching Ray. He smiled at the feeling, and turned to the remaining ten men. He lifted his hand again, but he began to wobble. Before he could summon anything there was a blur and all ten men were on the floor definitely dead. Ryan stood in between them holding a man and snapping his neck. He smiled at Ray covered in blood too before stalking over too him and lifting him into his arms again.

Geoff let out a victory scream, “Fuck Yeah!” He pumped his fist in the air. Jack gasped like a goldfish looking at the gorey mess in front of him.

Gavin changed back into a human and let out a muffled ‘Christ Ryan.”

Michael turned to the building and the back to the men, raising one brow and igniting his hand again, “You guys thinking what I’m thinking?”

Ray nodded, and Geoff smiled, patting Michael on the shoulder. “All you kid. You earned it.”

Michael let out a war cry and threw the flame ball into the building. He threw a couple more before laughing. “Take that fuckers!!” The building quickly lit up in flames.

“Time to get the fuck out of dodge!” Geoff yelled, and pointed to the car hidden off the side of the road. “That’s our ride!”

Ray let out a quiet, “Where to?”

Geoff looked at him and smiled happily. “ **Home.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!!!! Thanks for reading!!<3


	5. Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Ray bond. Gavin makes a stupid assumption.

 

Turns out home was a shitty three bedroom apartment about a days ride from the the laboratory, though Ray’s judgement on the distance was blurry, he slept nearly the whole time. When they had all crammed into the car, the tiny truck. It was fun fitting in six people in a small car, six fucking grown men. 

 

Well actually three grown men and Ray, Michael, and Gavin. But Ryan and Jack were fucking giant assholes so it was still fucking cramped. Ryan sat in the back, closest to the left door and Michael sat on the right door with the window rolled down. Even with the cold air rushing in, the truck was warm due to Michaels body heat which he profusively apologized for the first twenty minutes. 

 

Ray sat squished into Ryan’s side and Gavin was pushed into him. With the warm atmosphere and the feeling of safety from being out of the prison soothed Ray to sleep. When he woke up they were only three hours from the house. And the remaining three hours were spent with Gavin and Geoff screaming along to every song on the radio(Despite not knowing any off the words) Ray decided to stay quiet the only music he ever heard was when he was dragged past the guards breakroom. So yeah, listening was good. 

 

Anyways if Ray thought the truck was small the apartment was tiny. It was better than his cell, compared to his cell the fucking piss stained restroom of the gas station they stopped in was a five star hotel. 

 

Michael and Ray were herded to the couch in the little living room. Ray settled onto the soft couch sinking in to it’s plush cushions. Michael let out a huff as he collapsed next to ray bouncing on the cushions. 

 

“So...We’ve only got three rooms, so obviously we’re going to Double up. Me and Jack already called dibs on the master. Any request you too?”

 

There was a pause then Michael cleared his throat.”Um..Can I.. I need access to water cause ya know.” He mimed an explosion with his hands. 

 

Ray raised his hand hesitantly, “Is there a window?” 

 

Geoff nodded, “Alright Gavin’s room is closest to the bathroom. And Ryan’s got a window so! It works out perfectly!”

 

Michael eyed Gavin warely, and Ray shot Michael a sad look. So much for being roomies. Ray switched his gaze to Ryan who was grinning like a puppy. Okay maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. After all Ryan was his knight in shining armor, or rather fur. Alright. He could make this work. 

 

\------

 

So Ryan… wasn’t the ideal roommate. As soon as Ray walked into the room he was shocked by the mess. The bed sat in the corner under the window, but it was empty, no sheets pillows or blankets. What caught Ray’s attention first was the piles of clothes, sheets, blankets, and pillows on the floor in a giant heap in front of the bed.

 

“So you got something against beds big guy?”

 

Ryan nodded and sat on the pile of junk, “Too big. Smells bad too.” Ray shook his head before launching himself on the bed bouncing slightly, “Whatever floats your boat I guess.Sweet that means I got this bad boy to myself.”

 

Ryan laughed before turning and digging into his pile, his collection flying everywhere. Ray sat up on his elbows eyebrows scrunched. Man Ryan was weird. And this is coming from a guy raised in a lab.  He closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed sighing. It was a short second of peace interrupted by a soft cloth covering his face, followed by a soft square hitting him in the chest. 

 

He opened his eyes and held the object away from him. It was a black blanket and it was soft and warm. It was probably the best thing he’s ever touched. And a plus it smelled like Ryan. The other object was a white pillow, plush and warm.

 

He looked to Ryan and smiled softly, “Thanks Ry.” He wrapped the blanket around his shoulder and sat up. Ryan smiled back, if he had a tail Ray swears it would be wagging. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad roommate after all.

 

Ray schooched over on the bed and put his hand on the window. Suddenly vines crawled at the edges of the window and flowers began to bloom. They were roses, Ray smiles, they always were his favorite. He couldn’t always choose which flowers grew but he wasn’t that picky in the first place. He smiled and leaned on the window sill, letting the sun warm his face. 

 

He felt Ryan sit next to him on the bed. He touched the window a happy smile on his face. Ray peeked his eye open at the man. “You like?”

 

Ryan eyes locked on Ray’s and he whispered, “Beautiful.”

 

Ray felt his face heat up, even his ears grew red. Fuck man. He threw up the hood to the hoodie Gavin had leant him earlier hiding his embarrassment. He quickly looked at the window avoiding Ryan’s gaze. “Yeah, Roses are my favorite too.” 

 

Ryan’s finger traced the flower before he whispered “Rose.”

 

Ray studied Ryan’s face, “Hey Ry, can I ask you a question?”

 

Ryan nodded still looking at the roses entranced by the beauty. 

 

“How did you end up here?”

 

Ryan frowned and his eyes grew more distant. Ray automatically felt regret, man he was such a dick. “Nevermind, I’m sorry I shouldn-”

 

He was interrupted by the other man, “I was raised the woods. Then those men came. The bad men from before. They killed my friend. And then they hurt me. Geoff helped me.”

 

Ray was shocked, “The woods?” 

 

Ryan nodded, “The wolves, they raised me. They took me in when no one else would. They were my home.”

 

That certainly explained Ryan’s odd features, the limited speech, the growling, even the pile of blankets besides the bed. 

 

Ryan closed his eyes and leaned against the glass, “I had...No human family.” He pointed to himself, “Monster.” he trailed off. 

 

The young lad laid his hand on top of Ryan’s which was still resting on the glass of the window. 

 

“Ryan. You’re not a monster.”

 

There was a beat. 

 

“ I never knew my family either. I’ve been in the lab my whole life I think.” Ray’s face scrunched up and Ryan turned to face the small boy.,”It was...Ryan they tortured me. Constantly. I-” His voice broke and he blinked twice before continuing. “But. You saved me Ry. You gave me Freedom. A monster couldn’t have done that.” 

 

Ryan smiled and turned his hand over now holding Ray’s.”Thanks.” Ray swore his world light up with Ryan’s bright smile. 

 

The blush grew fierce as Ray hid his face in his shoulder, looking anywhere but the wolfman. Ryan leaned his face onto Ray’s shoulder nuzzling into the younger man. Ray was shocked for a moment then reached up his other hand and ran it through Ryan’s hair. Ryan wrapped his other arm around Ray’s midsection. 

 

“Can I ask another question Ry?”

 

Ryan hummed his eyes sliding shut. 

 

“Do I have to take you on walks?”

 

Ryan let out a huff before licking a wet stripe up Ray’s neck. He squealed and struggled to escape Ryan’s grasp.He pressed his hand against Ryan’s face.  

 

“Ew! Really Ryan?? Bad dog!!”

 

Ryan barked out a laugh and collapsed his weight unto Ray, immobilizing the poor boy. 

 

“Get off of me you giant puppy.” He laughed struggling but to no avail. Ryan wiggled so he was laying on Ray’s lap looking up at him. 

 

“Woof.”

 

The sound of Ray’s teetering laugh and Ryan’s giggles resounded throughout the room.

 

Yeah this was going to be great.

 

\--------------------

 

Michael wanted to scream. He wished he could have his own room. Hell, he’d sleep in the bathtub. But instead he was rooming with this british fuck who was a fucking ray of smiley sunshine and made Michael feel things. Like hate, and anger. Definitely not butterflies when he received one of those grins. Fuck. He was so fucked. 

 

Gavin was a very tactile person. It was a trait he developed from hanging around with Geoff and Jack. He always felt comfortable with them and expressed his love through touch. Like hugs or play wrestling. His new roommate however was very standoffish. He hated being touched, he flinched away from Gavin every time. Even in the car he sat at an angle so Gavin was never directly touching him. 

 

Gavin was distraught that Michael didn’t want to be touched by him.  It hadn’t even been a day and his new friend already hated me. He wished he could just know why Michael refused to share a hug or even a casual arm draped over his shoulder.  

 

So instead of respecting his boundaries like a normal human being, as soon as they walked into the room he blurted out, in his typical gavin fashion. “Why don’t you like me??”

 

Michael immediately bristled. He stood in the middle of the room and twiddled his thumbs, his body language screaming awkward and uncomfortable, ”What?I don’t- What?”

 

Gavin sighed and flopped on the bed. “I just.. You don’t wanna touch me? I don’t know what I’ve done to make you hate me so much but I swear-”

 

“Gavin. I don’t hate you.” Michael ran his hand through his hair and sat on timidly on the edge of Gavin’s head. He pulled his knees up and sat with his back against the wall. Gavin turned and looked confused at Michael, “Wot?”

 

“I just I-Gavin I was in the lab a long time. And they did things to me. And I did somethings too. I’m dangerous.”Michael held his hand out and a flame light up his face. 

 

Gavin shook his head, “Mi-”

 

“No Gavin listen to me. Ray. I hurt him. Those scars.” He as he talked the flame grew higher. “I did that. He was my friend, he was the only person to show me kindness  a-and I-” Michael let out a sniffle and closed his fist establishing the flame. “I fucked him up.” His voice was cold and he stared at his fist where the fire was.

 

Gavin swore his heart broke. “Oh my boi. It’s not your fault. Those bloody minges they made you.” michael shook his head. Gavin grabbed Michael’s shoulders and turned the boy to face him.” Micool listen to me. It was not your fault. Okay?“

 

Michael let out a sob before clinging to Gavin. Gavin shushed him and whispered, “Sorry Micool. I’ve made a complete arse out of myself haven’t I?”   
  


Michael let out a wet laugh and shook his head.He pulled back from Gavin sheepishly and wiped his face. “Sorry I made you think I hated you.”

 

Gavin laughed.

 

There was a second of silence before Michael raised his eyebrow, “So who gets the bed?”

 

Gavin blinked realizing their problem. He looked Michael in the face calmly “Well I suppose-DIBS!”

 

Michael gasped, “You can’t call dibs you piece of shit!!!” 

 

Gavin smiled, “Really because I think I just did.”

 

Michael lunged at Gavin on the bed, “You’re dead bird boy!!” 

 

Gavin laughed as he was tackled by the other lad. He transformed into a cat and wiggled out of Michael’s grasp. “You cheater!” Gavin leap out of the bed and transformed into himself before sticking his tongue out. 

 

“GEOFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!” 

 

They reply was immediate, “FUCKING DEAL WITH IT YOURSELF GAVIN!!! I’M BUSY.”

 

Gavin made eye contact with Michael and they both burst out laughing. Gavin wiped his tears from his eyes, “I’m only playing Micool! Look at this!" He bent down and pulled out the bed underneath his.

 

Michael stood and collapsed on the newly revealed bed. He let out a moan of comfort,  ”Fuck yeah. Thanks boy.” 

 

Gavin smiled at the red head, and ruffled his hair. “No problem boi! How do you feel about video games?” 

 

Michael sat up quickly, “Video games?? Man, I fucking missed those.”

 

Gavin smiled brightly at Michael who blushed a little, “You’re in luck then! He turned on the TV on the dresser and walked to the shelf. He browsed the contents for a minute before grabbing a game and turning to Michael, 

 

“How ‘bout Halo?”

 

Michael smiled back, “Hell yes.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I kind of got busy then lost inspiration. I'm on the fence about continuing this so feedback is really appreciated!


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Michael have their first nightmare in their new home. How do their roommates handle the situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed like one thing from the last chapter(bed placement). Btw what is plot? this is all shameless fluff.

Chapter six-Nightmares

  
It was Ray’s second night at Geoff’s apartment when he had his first nightmare.

_He woke up in the lab. It was a white haze, the drugs doing their job to keep him docile. He could smell the antiseptic. His vision was blurry but he knew he wasn’t alone. A man stood over him in a white coat. Ray never knew the man’s name always referred to as the surgeon. As the surgeon came closer Ray struggled. He couldn’t move, straps were on his ankles and his wrists even his forehead was held down. In his mouth was a metal bit. He let out muffled protests._

_The surgeon held a metal band which he strapped over Ray’s temple, he turned and stood by a metal object, slowly turning the dial, Ray hears it click into place. Rays struggle intensified. The man sung softly, “!, 2, 3, 4, 5, ah level 6 should be good.”_

_Ray eyes widened he knew what came next. The surgeon turned and smiled at Ray, he touched Ray’s nose “Such an ugly thing. Practically a little monster.No wonder your mother gave you up. Can’t say I blame that bitch” snickered before leaning over his shoulder. “Now.”_

_Ray heard the sound of electricity buzzing. There was a blinding pain and every part of Ray convulsed._

_As his world came back into the focus he could hear the doctor yell. “Not high enough. Turn it up.” Ray’s head lolled to the side, his muscles lax. Tears feel down his face and drool as well. He felt entirely disconnected to his body. The ringing in his ears was violent, he distantly heard the staff arguing, “Sir. It will kill him!” “I said Turn. The. Damn. Thing. Up!”_

_The click click of the dial was heard again.Loud laughter. “Now.”_

Ray screamed and quickly crawled up the bed pushing his blankets off and curling against the headboard. He panted heavily in the silence of the dark room. It was dark. Not white and he was alone. He wasn’t there. He was safe. He was safe. He was… Ray could feel the cold cold metal of the lab table under him. He let out a ugly sob. Fuck fuck.

He heard shuffling in the dark and a quiet “Ray?”

He sobbed again his breath hitching. He felt his brain struggling to catch up. Who was? It was...It was Ryan. Ryan. He was safe. He saved Ray. Ray’s breath slowed down a fraction before he heard the doctors cold and cynical, “Now.” echoing through his head. He whimpered and pressed his fists over his ears. “No...no…”

Ryan was fighting for coherence after he was awoken by Ray’s abrupt scream. Something was wrong with the small boy. His heart was racing like a rabbit and his breathing was erratic. Ryan could see Ray’s figure pressed against the headboard shaking.

“Ray? Are you okay? Little one?”

Ray head shot up and he shook it vehemently, still struggling to catch his breath. His hand was over his chest clutching his heart. “A n-night-mare.”He stuttered out voice hitching again.

Ryan stood over the bed in an instant, hesitantly reaching for Ray. Ryan let out a whine, “Can I..Can I come over there?”

Ray nodded and reached his hand over to the wolf man. Ryan grabbed his hand and wrapped himself over the man. He patted his hand over Ray’s hair pushing his head into Ryan’s shoulder, his other holding Ray’s left hand to his chest. Ray’s front was covered in the warm heat that Ryan seemed to constantly produce. His breath slowed down, the heat bleeding into his own skin, a stark difference from the cold of the lab room. Ray let out a sob, wet and heart wrenching.

Ryan’s hand moved from Ray’s hair to his back petting him softly and shushing his cries. Ray crying slowed, going limp in Ryan’s arms. “Little Ray. It’s okay. It’s okay. I have you. I’ll keep you safe. “

Ray sniffled into Ryan’s neck. He wiped his eyes with his free hand his other one still grasping Ryan’s hand like it was his lifeline. Ryan grabbed Ray’s face and pulled him away from his shoulder. He looked Ray in the eye and wiped of his remaining tears from his face cooing at Ray. “No more crying.”

Ray smiled and turned his face into Ryan’s hand. What a softie. “Okay.”

Ryan grabbed and pulled Ray into another hug. ‘Wanna talk about it?”

Ray stiffened then nodded. He shifted back against the headboard and Ryan shifted to sit next to him, their hands still intertwined. He stared at Ryan’s hands, it completely covered his. A gentle giant. Ray scoffed at the thought. Ryan stared at Ray curiously.

“I was back. At the labs. It was...a particularly bad day ya’know?”

Ryan released Ray’s hand to wrap his shoulder over the lad and draw him into a side embrace. He grabbed Ray’s hand with his other immediately. Ray curled up and placed his head on Ryan’s chest and let out a slow and deep exhale.

“There was this man. He… He was bad Ryan. He was really bad. I never saw his face, and he wasn’t always there but...when he was it..” Ray trailed off his eyes glazing over. He let out another exhale, this time more shakily. “I never saw his face but I can still hear his laugh and his awful words. He was a mean ass fucker.”  
Ryan let out a growl remembering his experience with the doctor before he meet Ray. Actually it was quite similar.

Ray patted Ryan’s shoulder comforting him before he continued,

“He always told me exactly what a monster I was. And the things he said about my mother. Twisted fuck. He kind of disappeared though thank fuck but still the memories”

Ryan froze. It couldn’t be.

“He always wore this mask.”

The wolf man barked out a laugh. Holy fuck.

The younger turned and looked curiously at Ryan. “What?”

Ryan locked eyes with Ray, “Before Geoff brought me here I was in a lab. This man experimented on me. With a mask.”

His eyes widened.”No Ryan.”

Ryan smiled wolfishly at Ray, “Then I slit his throat.”

Ray blinked once. Twice. He let out a huff, “What?”he deadpanned staring at Ryan

The older man looked away sheepishly, “I-uh- slit his throat?”

Ray started to giggle and Ryan smiles conspiringly . “You. You astound me, wolf boy.”

He nuzzled into Ray’s hair breathing him in. Ray still shook with light giggles.The younger boy let out a great yawn and he lazily slumped into Ryan.

Ryan pushed Ray into the bed laying him properly, Ray just let it happen, shifting on the sheets before making grabby motions at the blankets lumped on the bottom of the bed. Ryan let out a huff and rolled his eyes before settling the blanket over Ray, He turned to leave the bed, but his wrist was caught by the lad’s small hand.

“Stay?”

Ryan hesitated, lingering over Ray, but one look at Ray’s begging face broke his resolve. He sighed and laid in the bed next to Ray. Their hands found each other again. Ray smiled at Ryan sweetly, “Thanks.”

Ray shuffled closer to Ryan, shoving his head under Ryan’s chin. Ryan tensed for a moment then relaxed wrapping his free arm around Ray and pulling him even closer.

“Night Ry.”

‘Goodnight little Ray.”

Ray closed his eyes and gave into the warmth of Ryan. Ryan head Ray’s breathing even out and he placed a kiss to Ray’s temple before he drifted off to sleep as well.

\---------  
Michael’s first nightmare came much later. About three weeks into his stay with Geoff came his first nightmare.

_“Gavin you fuck!”_

_Gavin let out a loud laugh, Michael’s screaming echoing in the room as Gavin’s character on the screen raced ahead. Mother fucker! He loved these carefree moments with Gavin, even if this British fuck pissed him off he still loved the man._  
  
_Michael laughed, still staring at the screen. He threw his game controller on the floor, “Bullshit! Good game, Cheater. ”_

_The other was quiet, uncharacteristically quiet. ‘Gavi-?” Michael's teasing tone soon turned into a horrified gasp._

_It was like a scene from a movie. Gavin’s face was entirely burned.the flesh was practically hanging off his flesh. One of his eyes was gone and his clothes were in tatters. The smell of burn flesh made him gag._

_“G-Gav?”_

_Gavin opened his mouth and a horrible scream came out. It was so loud Michael covered his ears. As soon as he closed his eyes he was in a dark room and Ray was standing in front of him looking down. Ray’s face was closed off and his scars were on fire,his whole half of the body engulfed in flames._

_“You did this.” Then he stepped away and revealed Gavin’s limp body. The steam still raised off his body. The smell returned at full force._

_Michael moved forward hand shaking but both men disappeared and left him alone in the dark. He could hear a chorus of Gavin and Ray’s voice chanting, “You did this. You did this. YOU DID THIS.”_

_His hand outstretched in the dark. Alone._

_“No!”_

Michael woke up hand outstretched, his whole body shaking.

“Micool?”Gavin’s voice was gruff and laced with sleep.

Michael panted, sweat dripping down his brow. He felt cold, and it was unsettling. His blood felt frozen in his veins. He did this. He hurt the people he cared about.

Gavin shook his head, waking himself up, looking at Michael sitting stock still and sweating pain clear on his face.

“You okay boi?”

Michael turned and looked at Gavin,seemingly shocked at his presence. Michael shook his head. He slowly stood up and walked to Gavin’s bed robotically and sat next to him. He grabbed the shapeshifters face in between his hands and stared at him seeming to catalogue his face. He patted down Gavin’s sides as well his hands settling at the man’s shoulders.

“Micool?”

Michael let out a sigh of relief and hugged Gavin, muttering”You’re okay. Thank fuck.”

Gavin’s hands were up in surprise but they settled on Michaels shoulders rubbing soothingly, “Yeah. I’m okay boi.” His voice was confused. Michael slumped unto Gavin and held onto him tight. He breathed loudly on Gavin’s neck, Gavin petting Michael’s hair, running his fingers through the redhead’s soft locks. “Are you okay?”

Michael nodded and pulled away.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Michael shook his head and stood up reluctantly. “No, just a stupid nightmare. Sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep.I overreacted obviously”

He climbed back in his bed and left a very confused Gavin. ‘Wot.’he thought dumbly.He stared at Michael who laid in bed stiffly. His brain seemed to be on overdrive processing the last few minutes

Michael sat and stared up at the ceiling, knowing he wouldn’t fall back asleep resigned to staring all night. God that dream felt so real. He shuddered in the bed remembering the scream.   
His thoughts were broken by Gavin’s clearing of his throat. The man’s hand was in Michael’s face, clearly offering comfort. The redhead scoffed, “I’m not a fucking baby, Jesus Christ.”

Gavin looked away and didn’t move his hand, “Er- I just-I.” he stuttered for a second before continuing, “I must of played too much outlast, I’m freaked. Wanna do me a solid.” He waved his hand at Michael, his eyes pleading.

The firestarter stared at the offered hand for a second before laughing slightly. He slipped his hand into Gavin’s, “Only because you’re a big baby.”Michael’s gaze was grateful and his eyes slipped shut.

Gavin hid his smile into his pillow, “Of course. Goodnight my boi.”

Michael mumbled his reply into his pillow, soft and sleepy yet still gripping Gavin’s hand.

Gavin smile widened and he tightened his grip. He wasn’t going to let him go.

 

 

 


End file.
